Birthday
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "You know it's almost my birthday," he whispered in her ear. She smirked and as he tugged on her earlobe. He licked the special spot behind her ear that he knew and and no one else. "We should celebrate." Three part oneshot. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so...this is my first real take on smut. I promise you future smut fics will be better. I hope you guys liked it.  
**

**Paralleled with "Figure Eight" **

* * *

**Summary:  
**

_"You know it's almost my birthday," he whispered in her ear. She smirked and as he tugged on her earlobe. He licked the special spot behind her ear that he knew and and no one else. "We should celebrate." Three part oneshot. Rated M for a reason._

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

He caressed her shoulders from behind and whispered in her ear. "You know, Cass," he called out her name in a seductive tone. He smirked, feeling her skin tightened underneath his hands."It's almost my birthday," he said matter of factly.

She smirked. "Is that so?" she mocked playfully. She stood there, letting him hold her from behind. "I completely forgot about it." She says it in a casual manner in a tone..._yes_, that tone that drives him crazy with lust and want. He could feel himself getting hard from being pressed against her so closely. Normal people would be concerned if they were in his position, aroused in a room while there was other people around, but he wasn't. The material of his costume was thick enough to hide his arousal. "Or are you just saying that to get attention?" she raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a look that was only for him and no one else.

"Maybe it's both," he went on with his thoughts, unaffected by her banter. His hands slowly traveled down to her shoulders..."I know twenty-three isn't an age to celebrate but it is when your girlfriend is finally legal to do...some _mature _activities."He could feel her shiver and losing her mind. He liked how their birthdays were a week apart. He nipped at her neck. "You have two days to get ready..." he slid his hands on her waist and inhaled her. "And"- he swallowed more of her scent - "it should be great."

"What should be great?" she chuckled.

"My present," he crookedly smiled. "And my whole _fucking_ birthday."

"Do you mean that literally or figuratively?" her tone was coy. God, she was so sexy when she played hard to get. She was even sexier now in her new costume; the costume was still conservative but her body had developed in the few years he had known her.

He grinned. He knew what he wanted and so did she but they liked to tease each other ."It's whatever you want to it be." His hands moved and hooked just below her chest. "It's just have to be a good _fucking _birthday," he held her securely. "A good _fucking_ birthday in the morning..." he squeezed her breast when he was sure the others were drowned in their own little worlds. He released her and faced her. He stared at her, trying to make their eyes line together. Cupping her face, "A good _fucking _birthday in the afternoon," he continued, tracing her cheek. He could feel a hundred pairs of eyes on him but he didn't care. Let them watch. "And a good _fucking _birthday in the night."

"What is it that you exactly want?" she pulled him down to her by the collar of his suit.

"You already know," he said as he stole a kiss. _But in a private place..._he gave her a smug look and she knew what was exactly on his mind. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered for her to only hear, "Didn't anyone tell you how sexy you are? By the look on your face, no but they should. Just look at you. _God_, you're sexy."

She laughed and kissed him. "Be prepared then."

* * *

He wasn't prepared at all. Not that he minded. The mystery of it all - the excitement - wondering what was next - he loved it.

She has him caught in her lasso, tied so tightly that he couldn't move. She peeled off the red colored duct tape with the words 'Womanizer' written on it from his mouth to let him speak.

"I kind of like this," he stated smugly. He felt like he was drunk - like he had too much scotch and vodka - but he liked the feeling. He wasn't drunk though. He was sober but he felt like he was drunk - like he's high in some place that he wanted to be...and he was. "Being weak and vulnerable in the hands of someone so sexy."

Cassie smirked and pushed him aggressively to a chair she put in his room. She used the ends of her lasso and tied him down to the seat. "Then..." she's using that voice again. She added pressure to his legs as she bound him. "You're going to like this."

"You know," his voice was trailing off casually. He watched her with excitement as she knotted his feet to the legs of the chair. "You don't have to tie me. I would be perfectly still without it and I will let you have your way with me."

"I know but it makes it more fun this way, doesn't it?" she stood up and looked into his bare eyes. "Besides, something is telling me that you're enjoying this. " She batted her eyelashes at him, causing him to grin. _Damn. _

The grin on his face vanished. God, she was such a tease. Had been before they became a couple...and still. "Where are you going?"

She stopped herself from going out the door and stared at him. She chuckled to herself and flashed him a look of innocence. "I just need to change my clothes."

"I prefer it if you stripped down and take advantage of me."

"I know but I think you would like this instead. I won't be gone too long and besides, if I do, you could easily break free." She winked at him and left him alone in his room.

He could...he could. He could rip himself from the rope so easily but he wanted to be in this position. He wanted to enjoy his day on her terms.

She returned but stood there - by the doorway, letting him bathe his vision in her. He could feel his mouth open slightly by the sight. She was dressed in a short, strapless, bright lime green dress along with a pair of wings. The skirt of the dress was jagged and leaf-like and her dress had a sweetheart neckline. She started to walk towards him. "You remember this outfit?"

He did. There was no way he could. He remembered her years back and how she was too shy to let him see her in the outfit. It was for a play, Peter Pan. And she was Tinkerbell. She was his Tinkerbell. "How can I forget? I never told you this before but the first time I saw you in that, it turned me on. _Really_ turned me on."

"Remember years back..." she propped herself on his lap. "I had a part in a play and we promised to continue where we left of?"

He nodded, looking into her crystal eyes.

She hooked her arms around his neck. "But we never continued where we left off."

"I know," he was relaxed. He regretted not picking up where they left off as well. "I figured to let it slide. You were still scared of sex then." He chuckled from the distant memory. "So scared. I had to do so much foreplay for you." An hour and a half. He had to kiss her and stroke her for an hour and half before she was comfortable with letting him go inside of her. "And if I went too fast or laugh you would hide underneath my covers or lock yourself in my bathroom and refuse to talk to me." He laughed his heart out from the memories. "And then I would spend hours convincing you to come out."

She kissed him, letting his mouth take her. "Well," she said through open mouth kisses. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

His eyes slowly traveled down her body. Longer hair that he was fond of running his fingers and face in...softer skin for him to touch and taste...bigger breasts...wider set of hips...curvier legs..."_Mmm_," he nodded with pleasure. "You're definitely not a little girl anymore." He leaned in as far as he could and kissed all he could manage to get.

She lets him take her tongue - she lets him lead- she lets him bite her - she liked being dominated by him especially by his mouth, his beautiful mouth. She was panting - breathless. She liked kissing him. His lips are soft but he can be aggressive when he wants to be. And believe her, he always wanted to be aggressive. He tastes this certain way - it's not like cherries or strawberries or anything like that and honestly she doesn't understand how people can compare their boyfriends or girlfriends with food. His taste - there was nothing that could compare - it was addicting, numbing, and electrifying - all at the same time. She runs her fingers through his hair, nearly scratching his scalp. His tongue is warm and inviting, it's the kind that sends nerves and blood running through your body. She was breathless. She could feel herself building and aching to be taken. She tried to break free for air but each time she did, he would hold her down with his teeth by nipping down on her bottom lip.

"You're not going to slip away," he managed to express his playful possessiveness through their kiss. He was staring at her with hard eyes, panting, his face and body flushed from euphoria. Her fingers then started to run through his hair and altogether he stopped what he was doing.

"You know what's the most attractive part of the human body?" she asked, tracing his lips at the same time she was stroking his hair. "Well personally I think it's the mouth," she says without giving him a chance to answer. He could feel his lips open slightly for her. "You can do a lot with a mouth. Very versatile. And," she paused. She inserted his tongue in between the small crevice and started to swallow his taste. "And you have a beautiful mouth. You make me so...so...out of my mind with what you can do with your mouth. Both verbally and physically. You can persuade me to you and have me completely yours by one flick of your tongue on my body." She rolled herself off of him and went on her knees. She unzipped the zipper of his pants and flickered her eyes to him. "I want you to think I have a beautiful mouth too."

He broke through the binds and stopped her from doing so by holding her by her hair. He looked at her with a serious face. "You know you don't have to do it." Even after years of dating, he was still cautious with her. Every new thing they did in his bedroom, he was careful. He didn't want to do anything she would regret. "I don't want you to feel pressured to doing something you're not comfortable with."

"I know," she said shrugging off his words. "But," she stroked his erection, making him get harder. "I want to," she persisted. She batted her eyelashes at him in the way that makes him drop on his knees and give her anything her heart wanted. He could feel himself losing his grip on her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He adjusted himself in the seat and watched her continue to stroke him. She's touching him in a slow and gentle pace, having her fingers run up his base in circles. He let out a moan. It felt good - and to know it was her first time with oral sex...he couldn't help but to be turned on by it more. To know that she was confused...but willing - and to know that she was so inexperienced but-but...she was eager. And naturally, he would have to guide her and encourage her but he didn't mind. It made him feel closer to her, more and more - almost as if they were drowning in the intimate level. "You don't- "- he closed his mouth- transfixed by the way she was leaning closer to him - and - and the way she was giving him those eyes...those eyes. He wanted this for a long time - for her to touch him like this and relieve himself. He just didn't expect it to happen until a couple of more years and he expected for him to be the one to convince her, not the other way around. Not that he minded. She hasn't even touched him yet and he was already melting in her hands from pleasure and anticipation. He sucked in air and moved his head back.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a three part short story. Second part will come soon.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

His cock was swollen - so swollen. He could barely move in the chair. She's gently stroking his penis but it only makes him go harder, intensifying the stifling, sharp pain. Warmth. Moisture. He wanted her to put her mouth there but he wanted to let her go by her pace. She was still exploring him with her curious, innocent eyes. He didn't want to pressure her but it hurts. He could feel himself building up and was in desperate need for release. She was so slow and it was difficult for him to suppress his moans. It hurt so much but it felt so good. He knew she wasn't purposely teasing him but her touches were more than he could take.

She's settled on the ground, in between his legs. Her face was flushed from embarrassment, curiosity, and shyness. She could feel him staring at her, his eyes looking at her with hunger. She was stroking him, watching with confusion on how his body tensed and tightened. She had been touched by him countless times but she doesn't recall if she ever touched him in this intimate level. There was so much she didn't understand. She started to massage him, trying to get him to relax but then he's breathing heavily now and his swelling only intensifies. She moves closer and cups him - she stops - his legs - god his legs; she could feel them sandwiching her in between and suffocating her. There was so much she didn't understand. With every ounce of courage, she looks up at him meekly. He looked flustered and rigid. Her skin paled and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Cassie," he rasped. He was shaking so much - shaking from pleasure and guilt he allowed her to do this. He wasn't like this when other girls did this but with her, it was different. She was his Cassie. His sweetheart. It was strange for him to watch her like this - on her knees and touching him like this.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't hold it in anymore," his body spoke for him. He stops thinking together and is taken by the need to relieve himself. "Please-

He doesn't even have to finish. She was leaning back and touched him with her tongue, giving him an experimental stroke. She licked the liquid that was slowly coming out of him. It was strange, tasting him. She didn't understand why girls her age liked doing this but then she sees his face and she knows now. She gave him another lick at the tip and before she could let the liquid go down her throat, he came inside her mouth. She sucked him - the warm white fluid is thick and by the third taste, the fluid tasted sort of creamy - sort of sweet. He's moaning now - panting and breathing even more - muttering words of satisfaction.

He pulled her by the hair and started to guide her.

Guide her...like he always did.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

No response.

She was on the bed, hiding underneath the covers. She was curled into a little ball, her fists balling the sheets. His eyes lowered. He felt sick with himself for letting her do something she wasn't ready. He frowned. "Please," he begged. "If I pressured you, I didn't mean to." Even though she was older, she was still the same. Her innocence might have been taken but there were remnants.

"I know," she whimpered...she was crying.

He didn't like it when she cried. It was like seeing the sweetest and most optimistic person lose everything and to him she was that person. It broke his heart when he was the reason why she was crying. He feebly stroked her head. "We don't have to-

"You weren't pressuring me," she said clearly underneath the sheets without any muffling. Cassie doesn't even think for her answer. She knew the truth of it. She pressured herself even though she knew she wasn't ready, she did. "It's just...it's just...I wanted to do something for your birthday that you would like for once."

"I always like what you plan on my birthday and what you give me," he meant it. She always put so much time and effort for him and he couldn't help but to find it cute when she gave him a present or a hug or a kiss on his birthday. On his birthday, she was more shy than usual and to see her gather courage for him, it was endearing. She made him feel special and treat him like he was the best person in the world even though he wasn't. "I always like the presents you give me. I love the cards. I love your cakes. I love the handmade teddy bears and sweaters and hats. I love getting anything that you make. They're so creative and thoughtful and just perfect," he said in a gentle tone.

"You seemed really excited that we were going to have sex on your birthday," she mumbled. "More excited than all the things I usually give you for your birthday."

"Well it's because it's the first time you're legal but I love everything you give me equally, honestly Honey." Hun. He used to call her Hun. Honey, Hun for short. This was the first time he called her Honey. "I didn't mean to put any pressure but the other week you ins-

"I just...I just wanted to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?" he didn't understand at all.

"Yes," she nodded. "Since you've been with me, you haven't been having your usual birthday celebrations," she cried even more. "I overheard the guys talked about it. They were _like 'oh yeah, dude Nightwing used to have a good birthday, a real good birthday. He got kisses from his exes and got laid with at least three girls. But he hasn't been having it since he's with Cassie. I rather choose sex over some stupid sweater.'"_

His eyes lowered. He became ashamed of his sexual past. Before he wasn't in a serious relationship and he slept with different women but he would rather have her than to have meaningless sex. "Tell me do they have girlfriends?" with a gentle force, he peeled the blanket that was over her body.

"No," she looked into his eyes.

"Then you shouldn't worry about what they say. There's a reason why they don't." He liked this better - to spend a whole day with her and make love than to go around sleeping with random women for his own pleasure.

"Yeah but I-I" - she was turning red again - "Please don't laugh when I say this but-but I-I want you to think I was s-sexy for once. That's why I'm in this stupid costume. I wanted to please you."

Hearing her reason and seeing her blush - he couldn't help but to be enamored by her sweetness and insecurities."I find you sexy," he said without a doubt.

"No, you're just saying that. I mean I want you to find me more than cute and adorable."

"But you are _adorable_," he emphasized, wiping her tears. He brushed her bangs off to the side and gave her a smile. Even after all these years, she was still so cute. "And it's hard for you not to be when you're in that Tinkerbell costume." Though he had to admit the costume turned him on but it wasn't his point.

"I want to be sexy like Kory," she admitted. Kory, she was an old flame of his but that was a long time ago. He loved Cassie and he loved her even more than Kory, Barbara, and Zatanna combined.

"Well I don't. You're my Cassie and I don't want you to go out in public dressing up like that. Not that it matters," he said as he rested the side of his head on the mattress, an inch from her face. He smiled fondly at her. "You're the kind of pretty that doesn't need to dress up or wear degrading clothes. You could be in sweats for all I care and I would still want you." He lifted his head and used his shirt to clean her mouth. "And you're also the kind of sexy that doesn't need to do anything but manages to drive me mad." He climbed on top of the bed and leaned to nibble on her lips lightly. He pulls the comforter to her chest and hugs her neck. "I love you. Don't you dare compare yourself to anyone else because they're not you."

"Bu-

"No more words," he whispered, his lips grazing her face. He stroked her hair - his hand trailing to her neck, her arm. "Let me tell you something," he broke the kiss and rested his face on her shoulder. Dick exhaled and made way to her ear. "You're my present and you're the best present I ever got." He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulls her to a soft kiss.

* * *

_More to come_

* * *

**_A/N: So part 3 will be up to you! Tell me in your review what you want to happen in part 3 and which one I like I will pick and write._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Paralleled with "Figure Eight" (not sure if I mentioned it or not but tthis is the older version/drabbles of "Figure Eight")**

**Warning: Super smut. (for me)**

**Contains: a lot of sex. a lot of birthday sex.  
**

**You have been warned**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Long hair, spilling away from her back - her skin hot underneath his finger tips...it was making him crazy with lust."Before we were together, I had dreams about you," he whispered. He had her lay flat on the bed.

"Really?" she blushed. She didn't expect that he would but she was pleased that he did.

He nodded calmly. She was silent, watching him crawl on top of her. He leveled himself to meet her face. His lips curved into a closed smile. "Yeah," he said, his voice echoing his response as a shrug. He wasn't ashamed of it anymore. "I dreamed about you a lot," he almost chirped.

"How long have you been dreaming about me?"

"Since I've known you."

Her eyes widened with shock. "I was only fourteen then."

"I know," he chuckled. He liked her then and he didn't wait to pick her until she had a few years on her own. How he described it to her about the waiting - he compared her to an apple - that you had to wait until the apple was ripe and ready before plucking it away. "I was aware of your age. And I was aware of how much you hated me back then."

Cassie laughed, pinching his nose. She didn't deny it. They weren't exactly eye to eye back then. He was more of her enemy than a friend. "I didn't hate you," she said to her offense. "I was more annoyed of you."

He smirked. "What made you change your mind about me?"

"I'll answer that later. Let me be the one to ask you the questions," she pleaded as he stroked his forehead. She smiled at him in her sweet way, making his pout go away all together.

"Okay," he said, unable to deny her request. "What do you want to ask?"

"Do you still dream about me?" she was being bashful again.

It was the same bashfulness that made him interested in her.

He smirked to the sight of her face reddening. "Always, hun." He dipped his head and started to lick the exposed areas of her skin that the costume did not cover. He took a long stroke before sliding his tongue back to his mouth. "And," he said as he licked his lips. "I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Of course," he added. His hand snaked down to her clothed core. He lightly pressed two of his fingers and started to rub her through her underwear."I think I should stop."

She moaned, her legs instinctively closing inwards for more of his touch. He was trying to get her to orgasm again. "W-hy?" she managed to say.

"Mm," he smirked. He watched her start to shake and move her body back and forth. He could feel himself building up again from watching her panting and her chest heaving. "I have dreams about you, sexual dreams."

"Sexual dreams?" her legs open for him out of surprise.

He doesn't waste any time with the open access. "Yes," he said in a casual tone, dipping two of fingers through the thin layer of fabric that was shielding him from her. He moved down and focused on her core - watching her get aroused. He licked his lips again as an attempt to try to satisfy his thirst. "You should expect it by now," he said, knowing what was going in her mind. She was trying to look back for signs. He dipped his head and kisses her clothed center. "In my dreams, I'm touching you - just like this." He brought his hand and licks the juices."_Mmmm_," he moaned, his eyes on her mischievously. He traces her folds again but with more pressure - dampening his fingers from her liquids. "Or sometimes," his tone is coy. He was so amused with himself and the way she reacted with him. When he's like this, so taken with lust...he can't stop until he wore himself out. "More..._passionate_."

God, she was so hot down there. She was getting so wet - and there was so much. He hadn't even taken off her underwear but his hand was soaked in her juices already. He pulled off her underwear, taking his time traveling it down. She doesn't protest and kicks them. "I would take off your dress with my teeth but you look so appetizing in this." He slides his fingers in her dress and yanks her strapless bra, leaving her in covered in only her grass colored dress. "Does it make you feel better?" he asked, his free hand tweaking her nipple and he rubbed his other hand on her folds.

She nodded.

She doesn't say anything but he doesn't mind. She was panting right now and the sound was so..._enticing._ The sound...damn...the _sound _it was like her panting was encouraging him to fuck her. She's heaving - her chest expanding and _god _- she's drenched in sweat - glistening in it.

"You're so damn sexy," he growled - or rather howled. He doesn't understand how she didn't think she was. His hand releases her breast and he crawls in between her legs. He grips her legs open and pulls them to bring her close to his mouth. He runs his tongue, dipping it into her folds and tasting her. He touches her like a child tasting ice cream for the time - first a slight lick but after the first he's nearly consuming and swallowing her. She's coming into his mouth and he's happy to eat her - to just swallow her down like he's swallowing down a smoothie - so sweet - so addicting. "And," he stopped altogether. "In my dreams," he licks her down, making his way gradually to the top. His eyes are opened and are transfixed by her pleasured, embarrassed face. "We're alone. And you're in an alluring dress. You're so nervous and scared but you're begging me to touch you. So I do," he smirked, sucking on the inner part of her folds. He pulls out and meets her face. She doesn't look at him or maybe she can't. She was too embarrassed. "In every dream, we end up sleeping together. You're so compliant - so lustful. I dream about you even during the day. Sometimes when I'm alone and sometimes when I'm not."

He stroked her face and licked her cheek.

"I know I shouldn't dream about you like that when I was still your teacher but I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful...attractive..._sexy_...I couldn't help but to want to fuck you." Every time he saw her walk past him, he wanted to slam his cock into her and grope her - smash his lips against hers. "When I look at you - all I could think about is seducing you."

She was becoming redder and redder. In a meek tone, "Is-is that why you made-

"Yes," he nodded, already knowing what she was going to say. "I made you do extra exercises so I can sneak glimpses of you."

"Glimpses?" she raised her eyebrow at him. She did not like the sound of it. "What kind of glimpses?"

"Innocent glimpses," he grinned and kissed her, purposely making a loud smacking noise on her bruised light skin. "Honestly."

She pulled his face away from her and held him by the sides of his face. He reacted with a blatant smug. "I doubt that," she smirked. She knew him and he wasn't mild mannered."You're a dog," she said affectionately.

He smiled lopsidedly. "Woof." He licked her face all over playfully, going along with her description of him.

"It's in your nature."

He crawled off of her and started to growl excitedly. With a crooked smile, he opened his mouth, "Maybe I should...embrace it then." He scooped her up and positioned her to be her elbows and knees.

He takes her then.

Altogether.

No remorse.

It wasn't her first time she was in this position.

He slams himself in - thrusting and pounding into her. Her cries of pain and pleasure makes him go at a quicker, much aggressive pace. Tears trickle to the sheets but they are tears of relief and satisfaction. He's muttering - cursing out frustrated words to his deep attraction towards her. They're moaning and to a point, he can't distinguish which sound was even his. She's so wet and he could feel his body heat up from this - her on her knees - trembling from his touches - so defenseless - so vulnerable - _aching _desperately for him to take her there. He grips her, supporting her and himself as he releases himself.

It was a great feeling; their liquids intermixing - hot and slick - thick and whole.

"Tell me," he rasped, lifting more of her dress up to touch her. "What made you change your mind about me?"

Through pants and moans, "Mm...I won't say."

"Why not?" he stops and pulls his cock out of her. His cock is dripping with his liquid and hers. Some trickles down her body. "Why not?" he raised his voice slightly. He couldn't help but to be upset.

"I just don't," she sat up and shrugged.

"It is my birthday," he reminded her.

"I know but - I kind of don't want to say." She starts to blush again.

"Please?" he bit his lip.

"It's too embarrassing."

"How embarrassing?" he becomes interested. There was no way he was going to let this development slide. _This should be good_, he thought. "Tell me, hun."

"No," she pouts, shrugging his hands off of her.

"Please?" he pouts as well.

"No."

"Stubborn, love," he teased.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Dick-

"Come hun?" he's begging, with his hands interlocked. "It is my birthday and it's only fair. I told you why I started liking you years ago. It's your turn, hun." He kissed her neck - her collarbone - chest - everywhere. "Remember? I went out on a date with some girl and I saw you there with Bart and I got so jealous - so _terribly_ jealous. From then on, I got mad when any guy made any move at you. Please, hun? Please? Pretty, please?"

She sighed. "Fine." He stopped kissing her and licks her cheek.

"Woof."

"It was a week after I _hung_ out with Bart," she emphasizes. Even after all her explanations he still doesn't believe her when she tells him that Bart and her were just friends. "I walked to the workout room one day and I saw you doing pushups." She blushed harder and he laughs. "You were sweating a lot and you looked so - so -

"Hot? Sexy? Ripped? Irresistible? Unattainable?" he kissed her.

"Yeah." She doesn't even deny it. He works out in a tank top and sweats and literally he was drenched in sweat. His muscles and biceps pulsing. His hair clung on to his head. His breathing heavy. "And I liked you since then," she cleared her throat.

"I can do pushups right now if it turns you on," he teased, groping her breast.

"Please don't tease me," she kisses him.

"This?" he squeezes her breast again. He licks her breast through the material, hardening her nipple. There was something about licking and biting her when she was clothed. He doesn't know why he likes doing it but he does."Orrrrrrrrrrrr," his speech is slurred. _"Did you think about fucking me? Or think about me fucking you? Did you have any sexual fantasies?_" his voice is low.

"Stop it, please don't tease me. Besides don't you want to eat your cake right now?"

"Mmmmmm...I have some_ other_ ideas."

"I'm kind of scared but anything you want for your birthday."

He nodded. "I'll be back in a sec. Take off your dress."

She does. By the time she pulls her dress and toss it to the ground, he was there, standing at the doorway. With a bottle of chocolate syrup. Cherries. And a can of whip cream. Unconsciously, she closes her legs together. Oh god...he's going to have his way with her.

"You know I have to have some dessert for my birthday," he smirked, placing a finger on her lips. She pushes him away by the chest and covers herself with the blanket.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Come on, you did say I could have anything I want for my birthday."

"What are you going to use whipped cream and all that stuff for?"

"To top off my present."

She blushed. He was inferring that she was his present. "No."

"Come on, hun," he is so amused with himself and it irritates her. He has the same expression on - the expression he gave her when he was teasing her - before they started a relationship - when she hated him.

"I should wipe that smug look on your face," she muttered.

"Please?" he begs, giving her a puppy dog pout.

She muttered and shrugged off the blanket. "I hate you."

He smiled crookedly. "I know."

"This is a one time thing."

"Okay," he said, coaxing her to lay down on the bed. "I'm whelmed about it." He grabs the can of whip cream and shakes it thoroughly. Her body went numb from the sight of his wolfish eyes. He sprays whip cream slowly, taking his time, making sure he covers her breasts completely. He piles the cream high that to her perspective the piling looked like a hill. The whipped cream feels cold and she shivers. He goes to her folds and he does the same.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone but you," she admitted. She watched as he squeezed chocolate syrup on her breasts and center. It felt strange - having him cover her in this.

"Good," he said, topping her breasts with cherries. "You look so - so - I can just eat you up. How does it feel?"

"Gross. Sticky. Messy. I feel weird," she squirmed.

He licked his lips and showed her his teeth. "Don't worry I'll clean you up." She watches him lick her breast first. He's staring at her, his mouth opened wide open to gulp the cream in. "_Mmm, _you taste amazing," he muttered. He is haste and before she could blink, he was cleaning the cream already and his tongue meets her nipple. He's covered in the whipped cream and chocolate syrup but he continues and hungrily licks her breast clean. "Delicious," he growled, tugging on her breast in bites and nips. His mouth is warm and her breasts become hardened from the familiarity of it. The sticky, coldness from the whipped cream and chocolate vanishes and it's replaced with the warm texture of his tongue. He does the same to her other breast but he takes his time, teasing her. He's sucking her now, taking all he could in his mouth. His teeth graze her skin but she lets him.

"Did your past girlfriends let you do this to them?" she asks, she pulls him by the hair from licking her folds. Every time he touched her there, he can't even be civil for a second.

He pouted but answered her. "No. I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to do those things with them. I had sex with them and everything but it is nothing like what have. Even though you're not my first kiss or first time, you're my first in other things. First time experiencing and trying out..._new _things. First longest relationship. First time I said I love you to a girl and meant it."

She smiled and pulls him close to her face. "If you want...you can have seconds once you're done," she smirked.

"Thirds?"

"If you want. You're a mess, let me clean you up." She scoops some of the chocolate syrup from his face and sucks her finger in front of him. She leans up and licks and kisses his face.

"You don't know how much you're making me feel right now," he groaned, moving his head slightly for her to get every bit off.

"Tell me." She sucks on a patch of skin underneath his chin.

"I want to touch you," he grips the sheets and moaned louder. "I want to dip your whole body with chocolate and cream. Spread it around with my body until we're both covered. I want you to lick my whole body clean this time."

"If you want," she blushed."Is this one of your dreams?"

"One of the mild ones."

"Mild ones?"

He grinned, seeing her face get pale. "Yes. I have stronger dreams."

She ignores him and focuses on wiping his face with her tongue. "There," she says as she licked the last parts of chocolate from his face. She kisses him on the lips. He eats her mouth, stealing her tongue and tasting her. He cleans her folds and decides to take her again.

He pushes her legs up to her head and pins her by the arms and takes her. Like that. "Are you tired?" he asked, patting her head while he went deeper inside of her.

"No," she lied. She seeped her fingers into his back. It hurt so much. She felt that she could pass out at any moment. After all this time and experiences they had, her body still felt the pain - this stabbing - this numbing - this wonderful pain.

He can see through her lie and he stops. He kisses her. His kisses were like praises and awards. She likes them because the kisses are gentle and grateful. "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that there will be more Wonderwing fic authors **

**side note: I am in a process of making a non Young Justice story. It will be in the comic section under Batman and it will be about Batman and his goal to help Harley Quinn. **

**another side note: Some that are concerned with "What We Have is Enough" (Wonderbird) and it's update, it will be updated next week. I am updating it late to let other people have a chance to do the predictions. People that get the most predictions right, I will do any oneshot request.**

**P.S. check out my summer drabble collection of wonderwing called "Azure Summers."**


End file.
